


the descent

by twosocksinalabcoat



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Art, Gen, true art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat
Summary: we're all going down. or is it up?





	the descent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



[img src=https://somebrokenlinkyoucan'tfollow]

Image: The train descends. Slowly. Painfully slowly. You know from the long, loooooooong lines of motion flanking it. Persephone stands, arms outstretched like it's the goddamn Titanic - she's gonna ride this train all the way to the bottom of an iceberg. Hades stands back, hands not quite touching her waist, face hesitant. The train screams. Its whistle is a scream. Will it know no peace.


End file.
